He Needs Me
by Varyssa
Summary: One shot. Sirius doesn't die in OOTP, there is life beyond the veil...but Sirius wants the life he once had and his godson wants him back. Bad summary, plz review it is a one shot after all? x


A/N – I have been discussing Harry Potter with my one of my loyal reviewers and we both got v upset that JK Rowling killed off Sirius, something I personally will never forgive her for seeing as he is and will always be my favourite fictional character and so I write this. To Saze.

He Needs Me

'Sirius,' Harry's voice cut through the darkness. Sirius twitched, he could hear Harry. His eyes flickered open, to find he may as well have had them closed. Darkness surrounded him, total complete darkness. He couldn't feel if he was lying down or standing up, there was no sense of direction.

'_Where am I?'_ he thought, _'Where's Harry?'_

"Sirius Black!" Harry's voice called again. Something near Sirius' chest burned.

'_The mirror_!' Sirius thought, frantically scratching at his clothes to retrieve the mirror. It didn't matter how dark it was, his godson's face would shine through it, the light of the mirror would help him. Sirius felt beneath his robes to find the mirror, but as his fingers touched it he heard his godson's frustrated yell and the mirror shattered against his chest.

"Harry?" Sirius called, his voice echoing around him. His fingers traced the cracked mirror's surface and he didn't bother to pull it from beneath his clothes. Sighing he turned his attention to his surroundings. The darkness had enveloped him, there was only the slightest pinprick of light in the distance. There were voices around him, whispering and muttering, but there were so many he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Who's there?" Sirius's call fell on deaf and invisible ears, they refused to answer, still whispering in a sinister tone. The wizard looked around, desperately trying to seek the speakers…but it was so dark.

He managed to find himself, he could feel a surface beneath him, he was sprawled across what could be considered the floor. Heaving himself up, he felt things brush against him, as if he weren't the only one there. Fixing his eyes on the light ahead of him he placed a heavy foot forward and stumbled towards it. The voices whispered around him, chattered wildly, as if his step had excited them.

'_Harry,_' Sirius thought desperately, taking another step forward. Each step away from this place felt heavy. It was as if he were walking with lead in his boots, the steps were so hard, his body felt so heavy. The light was still off in the distance and it looked as though it would take ages to reach it…if he could reach it.

Another step, the voices were talking wildly, they weren't whispering anymore. But, they spoke so fast and there were just so many Sirius couldn't even begin to distinguish what they were saying. They may as well have spoken a different language, but it didn't sound like anyone in particular was addressing the wizard. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, ignoring Sirius efforts, but becoming more and more fervent with each step the wizard took towards the pinprick.

Sirius looked around, trying to see if he could see any one of the speakers, but the darkness surrounded him, suffocating him, the pinprick in the distance the only glimmer of light allowed in, piercing the blackness around him.

He had no idea how much time was passing, time didn't seem to have any concept here. Every step he took brought him closer to the light, every step sent the voices into a renewed frenzy, causing them to shout louder and louder until they were almost deafening Sirius after just a few steps.

'_Sirius Black!_' Sirius recalled the desperation in his godson's voice, forcing him to go further, ignoring the yells around him and the feeling in his legs. A feeling of such heaviness it felt like his legs were encased in cement.

He stumbled on, determined to find his godson, determined to leave the darkness in which he had found himself and so ignoring the pain in his legs, ignoring the ear-splitting screams that pierced through him, he fixed his eyes on the light.

His legs felt as though they had just been bludgeoned with a heavy object and the voices screamed so loudly he felt as though his head would explode, but still he stumbled forward as fast as his legs could go in their current state. He maintained eye contact with the light, even when he tripped, his eyes never left the gleam, which had now taken the shape of a large window, a thin grey shift moving across it, like a veil caught in the wind.

'I want to get out!' Sirius shouted, regaining the feeling in his legs as he neared the escape. The voices were not about to let him leave so easily and in an instant the air was filled with a million screaming voices all shrilly screeching the same tone. Sirius clapped his hands over his ears, desperate to ignore them as he pushed forward, before the voices tried something different.

What felt like a hundred arms wrapped around the different parts of Sirius, pulling him back. The voices now madly screaming together,

'Don't leave us!'

'Stay with us!'

Sirius struggled against the multitude of hands, never once breaking the contact he had with the light.

It was so close…

With a final push he wrenched himself from the hands, covering his ears as he bolted towards the light against the protesting cries of the voices.

'NO!' the voices screamed together as Sirius flung himself from the darkness, feeling his body pass through the veil as if it were nothing and the screams, stopping abruptly as Sirius hit the polished floor of the Department of Mysteries.

It took a while for him to regain himself. His ears rang with the voices so loud, for a long while he thought he were genuinely deaf. Eventually after a long time just lying on the cold floor, regaining feeling in his legs, the ringing died away, leaving him weary, but able to leave none the less. Concentrating what little energy he had on the feeling of being something else and he became the shaggy, black dog Harry would know.

Slipping through the Department of Mysteries, he bounded through the atrium of the relatively quiet Ministry of Magic, bounding across the floor before the watchwizard could stop him. With ease he escaped the building and soon found himself in the fresh night air of London.

With renewed vigour, Sirius made his way through London, making the long journey to Harry's house. The lights were still on in the rooms downstairs, the sound of the tv amplified in the silent street. Sirius dropped down on the lawn before the house, before putting his paws up to catch a quick glimpse. The Dursley's were watching some late night television, the three of them parked on the sofe, the youngest taking up almost the entirity of it, but the parents managed to squeeze on. Harry was lingering in the background, half watching the programme from over a book.

Sirius barked, happily and wagged his tail. The Dursleys and Harry all looked up to the window, Sirius dropped down, before they could see him. Harry, however recognised that particular bark, the familiar tail that was so quickly whipped out of sight and with no enquiry or protest from the Dursleys, he leapt from his seat and swinging the front door wide open, ran out onto the lawn to be met with the black dog he thought he would never see again.

Sirius transformed into a man in less than a second and opened his arms for his godson to run into. Harry smiled as he embraced the man, "But how?" Harry spluttered, still in disbelief his godfather had returned.

"I can't leave now," Sirius said, heartily, "You still need me."

End


End file.
